wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Lucina Evermoore
Academic and Professional Career Due to the increased dangers at Hogwarts, the Board of Governors decided to hire a specialist to teach a more intense version of Defense Against the Dark Arts for sixth and seventh year students. They needed someone who had a wide range of expertise dealing with Dark Magic and Death Eaters, as the class would focus on significantly more advanced defenses as well as prevention techniques involving stealth and detection. Lucina was that expert. She specializes in the extraction and safe return of Death Eater kidnap victims. This sort of expertise involves a wide range of skills- investigation, exploration, and dueling. To find and safely return someone taken by Death Eaters requires high levels of intelligence, observation, and most of all perseverance. Fortunately, Lucina excels in all three. Lucina has exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in battle tactics and strategy. She takes a ‘first in last out’ approach to command and this attitude has always brought her the respect of those under her command. She has been a part of several rescue missions since coming to Hogwarts. Recently, while defending a fellow professor Lucina was hit by a spell that wiped some of her memories. She was given a potion to help but it is unknown how long the process will take. Personal Life Lucina’s past is riddled with pain. Her older brother, Roy, killed most of her family before she was able to intervene and save her younger brother, Brey. Unfortunately, she was forced to kill her murderous brother in the process, or so she thought. Unbeknownst to Lucina her older brother still lives, and has plans to turn Lucina into a Death Eater. She was friends with Malroy and was devastated by his loss. Lucina is an excellent pyromancer and the only known living witch able to cast the ancient Red Dragon spell, giving her many of the powers and attributes of a red dragon. Not only does she become immune to any fire based attack but she can absorb the energy from those attacks and use it to increase the power of her own abilities. Because fire is the most common offensive element this ability is extremely useful and has given her the advantage in many duels. Lucina is one of the few professor who actually has a familiar, an animal magically linked to them. Her familiar is the extremely rare magical beast called a Buusuta, also known as Pyroli or Flareon. Known for its magical ability to absorb and release fire this quadruped mammal can release flames up to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. Since it can absorb fire energy Lucina uses her own magic to power it up, potentially increasing the temperature of its attack to 4000 degrees. Although the creature is extremely loyal to Lucina and would readily defend her she rarely allows it in harms way, preferring to keep it away from dangerous missions and people. Lucina has obtained a large version of the invisibility cloak called an ‘invisibility blanket‘. She sometimes uses these in stealth and recon missions, but primarily they are used to assist in the extraction of a kidnapped victim.